


The Mess that is Cheersi Sadri

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Skyrim Shorts [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adult references, Attempt at Humor, Debauchery, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Goats, Humor, I laughed at least, Protective uncle Sanguine, Riften, Romantic Fluff, Threats of Violence, To Oblivion and Back, Uncle Sanguine, i thought it was funny, oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The Bosmer named Cheersi, that Revyn Sadri ended up marrying, is, among many other things, a complete mess. From drinking with Sanguine himself to being retrieved from a stable by her husband and the dog she's pet sitting for Clavicus Vile the next morning. To oblivion and back!





	The Mess that is Cheersi Sadri

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you squint you will find a few adult references.

Drinking with a Daedric prince wasn't something that many people would willingly do and it certainly wasn't something any regular or half-sane person would enjoy doing on a regular basis.

Good thing the Dragonborn isn't quite regular or sane when it comes to making good choices.

"Once he stopped laughing at me, I used Sheo's staff on the goat, then I left the farm, but unfortunately for me I had arrived in nothing but a pair of ebony boots and a hat, so there I was running through half the hold nearly naked, followed by Barbas who was still covered, head to tail, in glow dust and spriggan sap."

When the short bosmer finished her story Sanguine himself had already gotten choked on his drink and several other various people were slapping their knees and laughing gleefully at her story.

"Hey, I'm still a little mad at you for all of that, Cheer!" Barbas said from his spot on the floor.

Cheersi shrugged, "Vile told me to take you with me for the week so I took you with me." She said calmly.

"How did you manage to become a champion to so many of us princes anyway?" Sanguine asked before he tipped his cup up again.

Cheersi hummed in thought, "Good damned question, your thing I get because I like booze and I get Meridia too because I don't like necromancers very much either, but why the hell I took that old man's hip bone to the blue palace I'll never know." She hiccuped as she started to stand up.

"Anyway, as much as I enjoy being here in your little realm of oblivion getting drunk off my ass, I need to be off because my husband is probably getting a bit worried." She admitted as she scooted her chair back under the table.

Sanguine chuckled, "Oh! Next time bring him too!" His laughter was contagious in her inebriated state so she started laughing too, "Ole uncle Sanguine'll give him the 'Treat her right or I'll skin you alive' speech for you." He joked.

"I'll ask him if he wants to come, granted he'll probably say no, you know how stubborn us mortals can be." A chorus of laughter sounded from the others at the table at that.

With that, she poofed out of Sanguines realm and fell right into a large pile of hay beside Shadowmere "See you again next month!" the princes' voice echoed around the stall making her laugh.

She looked around a bit, "I hope these are the Riften stables." She said before she fell back into the hay and lost consciousness.

•••

Cheersi slowly opened her eyes shortly before sunrise, "Uh, do you mind getting up?" A voice said, "I need to feed the horses." The voice appeared to belong to Shadr, meaning she was, in fact, in the Riften Stables.

She hummed, shook her head and held a hand out toward him, "Help me up, kid." She groaned.

As soon as she was standing straight up a headache started to take over, "Ow." She whispered as she started to rub the sides of her head.

The gates opened moments after she woke up and a loud bark made her flinch.

"There you are love, I was worried about you." Her husband's voice was quiet as he wrapped his arm loosely around her and guided her back inside the city walls.

"How'd you find me, Rev?" she asked.

Revyn just chuckled when he saw the state she was in, "Your dog landed on the bed waking me up then told me you were laying beside the horses in a pile of hay." He explained.

"Oh, thank you, Barbas." She hummed, "He's not my dog by the way." She added as Revyn picked a piece of hay out of her hair.

"You're still taking care of me though, so technically I kind of am your dog for now." 

Cheersi sat down as soon as they walked through the door to their home, "I'll make you something to eat." Her husband said before walking away.

"So how did you get in here on my bed and I was stuck in the stable with Shadowmere?" She asked the dog sitting in the floor beside her.

"Sanguine forgot to send me back with you so he did it this morning and figured you'd be upset if he had me landing on you and waking you up." This reply had the bosmer raising one of her eyebrows.

"So he had you land on my husband instead?" The thought made her chuckle.

•••

Soon enough Revyn returned with a home-cooked meal for his wife and a horse haunch for their furry guest.

"Shouldn't you be at your stall already, Rev?"

"No, I just asked Madesi to watch over it today so I could stay home with you," he started, "If you're staying home for a while that is." He amended.

A smirk caught the corner of her mouth, "Only if you say please." The smirk turned into a full smile by the time she finished her sentence.

Apparently, Barbas understood what Cheersi meant because he let out a loud noise of disgust and headed toward the back door of the house.

"How can he even open doors?" Cheersi wondered out loud.

"No clue, but if you just want me to say 'please' then you'll have to make me say it." Her husband's red eyes glinted in the early morning light.

She stood from her seat and walked over to him before leaning in close to his ear, "Fucking gladly." She whispered.

At about that time she heard a ground-rattling roar from outside Riften.

"You probably need to go deal with that." He told her.

"Nope, no I don't." She said just before another roar sounded and she heard dozens of people screaming in the distance, "Damn." Was the word she groaned before she grabbed the nightingale bow from its usual place on the shelf by the door and her quiver from the nearby stand.

"Be back soon, Love!" She shouted as she ran out the backdoor, almost tripping over Barbas on the top step as she slid her quiver over her head.

"I was just coming to get you, follow me!" Barbas barked as he bolted down the walkway toward the cause of panic. 

•••

Revyn smiled at his wife's retreating form as he watched her out the window, running toward where the giant green dragon was circling.

Moments later he felt the ground shake under his feet and saw the dragon taking a nosedive toward the lake, only to crash on the bank in an injured heap.

He watched his wife deliver the killing blow and seen the bright light seemingly explode from the dragon's corpse, engulfing her form completely.

Complete awe was the only thing he could think to explain what he was feeling at just that time as he watched the small bosmer woman he loved walking back toward their home.

•••

Admiration, that's what she saw in her husband's eyes when he greeted her at the door.

"Uh-oh, I know that look." Barbas said as he backed out of the door, "I'll be outside until you're done." With that, he disappeared back down the steps leaving Revyn and Cheersi smiling at each other.

Even though she was covered in mud, dust and splattered with dragon blood, she was still the most radiant woman he had ever met in that moment.

"That was amazing, Love."

"You saw that?" Her cheeks started to turn red.

He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When their lips met he could taste the dragon shout she must've used, because she tasted like ice and snow.

When they separated, his breathing was faster than usual and she could see the emotions lighting up his eyes.

"Maybe we should take this to the bed." She suggested, he just replied by capturing her lips once again as he hoisted her up in his arms.

Immediately after her feet were lifted up off of the ground she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their bed.

The rest of their day was spent together, wrapped in each others embrace until they sat down for dinner.

"Oh, by the way, Sanguine wants to meet you." She told her husband over dinner that night, causing him to get choked on his potatoes.

"The Daedric Prince?" He exclaimed.

Barbas decided right then to raise his head up and join the conversation, "Yup, the one and only." He said calmly.

This caused Revyn to give his wife an astounded look, "What? You think I got stuck petsitting a talking dog during my exploits as the harbinger of the companions?" She raised her tankard to her lips.

Revyn glanced between his wife and their fourlegged houseguest a few times before finally sighing, "I suppose that does make more sense." He relented.

"So whose dog is this anyway?" He didn't expect an answer but when she answered he still had trouble processing it, "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you've spoken to Azura herself." He joked but when he glanced up to find her face completely blank he exhaled and shook his head.

"Of course you've encountered Azura, you're petsitting for Clavicus Vile after all."

"So, is that a no to going to oblivion and back with me?" She asked him sweetly, batting her eyelashes innocently.

He chuckled a bit, "When I told you that on our wedding night I didn't think it would be a literal trip to oblivion." A smile graced his lips as he spoke.

Revyn agreed although very reluctantly after a while and so a month later he ended up meeting a Daedric price who then proceeded to threaten to turn his skin inside out if his champion became unhappy.

Needless to say, Cheersi Sadri, Dragonborn, Nightingale, the Dark Brotherhood's Listener and the Champion to many Princes had to convince her husband she wouldn't let the Prince of Debauchery anywhere near him after they got home that night before he would go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes posting another one shot instead of working on one of my many multichapter WIPs, that's me.


End file.
